As Terríveis Aventuras de Akamaru e a Akatsuki
by JG-kun
Summary: Revelado! O supremo líder da organização conhecida como "Akatsuki" se chama Akamaru! Vocês devem estar pensando: "O cachorro do Kiba? O O" Sim, o cachorro do Kiba! Acompanhem as aventuras de Akamaru no domínio da Aka! xD
1. Chapter 1

Comentários do autor: Bem

**Comentários do autor**: Bem... Escrevi essa fic junto com uns amigos... Os autores aparecem no meio da fic \o\ Adoramos isso xD

Os primeiros capítulos tão meio podres, mas melhora com o tempo! Divirtam-se D

-blá blá blá →**Fala dos personagens**.

Blá blá blá →**Narração normal.**

**1º Capítulo: O Acordar da Akatsuki**

Numa bela manhã, Deidara está em seu quarto na sede da Akatsuki, dormindo ao lado de Tobi em uma cama de casal bem pequena.

-Deidara dormindo: A arte é um estouro no cu do Akamaru!

-Tobi dormindo: Vou mostrar o verdadeiro poder do olho os Uchiha não me pergunte de que olho está falando...

Ao ouvir o que Deidara disse, uma pequena sombra entra no quarto, pula e grita:

-Dynamic Marking!

Um líquido amarelado cai nos rostos de Deidara e Tobi, que acordam gritando juntos:

-PQP! Quem foi o FDP que mijou na minha cara!

Então a sombra pula em cima deles e se revela: Akamaru - O Líder da organização.

- A arte é um estouro aonde Deidara? E eu sou o que? E parem de dormir juntos! Os autores odeiam yaoi. ¬¬

Deidara responde:

-Você é fofinho chefe... E o estouro é no cu do Tobi... E não tava fazendo nada com o Tobi lembrando-se da noite passada eu acho...

Tobi:

-No meu não... No meu cu não...

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!

Tobi e Deidara saem correndo. Akamaru grita:

-Vocês não vão fugir não! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Um gigante cão de três cabeças surge: Cerberus!

-Cerberus! Pega eles em todos os sentidos da palavra!

Cerberus sai correndo atrás de Deidara e Tobi, que correm desesperadamente, gritando:

-Socorroooooooooo!

Akamaru morrendo de rir resmunga:

-Droga... Agora todos vão acordar. Menos aquele que dorme feito pedra... Nagato...

solta risada maléfica

Enquanto ele falava Cerberus apenas brincava com Deidara e Tobi, pensando em que tipo de pega vai dar neles primeiro...

Akamaru sai do quarto, em direção ao quarto de Pein/Nagato...

**Fim 1° Cap.**

**Comentários finais:** Sim, muito curto e podre... Depois melhora D

Queremos Reviews!


	2. O Vicelíder do chiqueiro e a “Foto

Cap

**Cap.2 - O Vice-líder do chiqueiro e a "Fotossíntese"**

No chiqueiro, digo, quartel da Akatsuki, um ingênuo ?? cachorrinho chamado Akamaru, chega na porta de um luxuoso quarto com uma plaquinha: Lúficer da Akatsuki.  
Akamaru resmunga:  
-PQP... Ele vai ver o Lúficer...  
Então ele entra de fininho no quarto e vê Nagato dormindo como uma pedra.  
-Já era de se esperar – Diz Akamaru.  
Então Akamaru começa a brincar com Nagato, pulando em cima dele, esperando para ver qual seria a reação. Mas Nagato continua dormindo... Akamaru começa a dar patada no rosto do renegado, mas nada... começando a ficar com raiva, akamaru começa a xingar:  
- Seu FDP, gayzinho!! Dá pra acordar??  
Mas Nagato roncava mais ainda. Akamaru se enfurece, aparece debaixo da cama, e manda um Tsuuga em um lugar "sensível" de Nagato... Mas o vice da Akatsuki continua dormindo...  
De repente gotas brancas começam a cair do teto, onde fica a sala do quartel.  
-Quem será o FDP que ta fazendo isso?  
A gota acaba caindo no focinho de Akamaru, bloqueando seu olfato... Sem escolhas, ele lambe a gota, e identifica o gosto na hora  
-AQUELE FDP DO ITACHI DESCOBRIU A SENHA PRA DESBLOQUEAR O HENTAI CHANNEL! - berra Akamaru.  
-Bom... Antes de ir dar uma palavrinha com Itachi... Vou acordar esse aqui de vez. Hehe... Dynamic Marking!  
A urina liberada por Akamaru se junta, com a ajuda do destino e dos autores da fic, com uma grande gotinha branca e elas caem combinadas na boca de Nagato.  
-AAAAAAAARGH! Que merda é essa? – diz Nagato.  
-Maconha ueh?!  
-Quem disse isso? – diz Akamaru.  
-Foi o aléééémmmmm... – fala Nagato.  
-Mentira... Foi o carinha do 2x1 do YouTube... – diz João ? um dos autores da fic xD  
-Ah tá... – fala Akamaru. – Mas voltando a fic... Fui eu Gayzinho do Rin'negan, por quê algum problema?  
-Nenhum chefinho... – Diz Nagato indo se lavar no banheiro.

Akamaru então vai se dirigindo a passo lento em direção a sala, passando por um quarto com a placa: Estufa e um som vindo lá de dentro: Fotossíntese, fotossíntese...  
-Não vou perder essa oportunidade de zoar a plantinha... – fala Akamaru.  
Akamaru arromba a porta com um Tsuuga, jogando-a contra Zetsu... A porta acerta a cabeça do puto (não me pergunte qual)  
- QUEM FOI O CORNO!? VAI PAGAR...! Chefinho! - berra Zetsu, se ajoelhando.  
- Eu sou o que Zetsu? E eu vou pagar o que? Boquete que não é ...  
- Nada não chefinho! Você é só o cachorrinho mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! - Chora Zetsu  
-Vai ter que pagar pelo que fez! - Diz Akamaru - Vai ter que deixar eu mijar em você!  
- Não Chefinho, isso não... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser!  
Akamaru sorri maleficamente...  
- Qualquer coisa mesmo?  
- Uhum!  
5 min depois, no quarto do Nagato (que tinha voltado a dormir)  
- Chefinho, porque eu tenho que ficar abraçado com o Nagato e ficar dando beijinhos nele até ele acordar? Isso é Yaoi! A dona de fic não aceita!  
Akamaru apenas ri...  
- Você não faz isso porque quer, e sim porque eu mando, agora, Cai De Bruço no Chuchu! Quer dizer, vai logo ...  
Akamaru rosna e rapidamente Zetsu se aproxima de Nagato...  
Então do nada um tiroteio começa...  
-Poha Itachi! Desliga essa merda e limpa a sala!  
-Merda... - fala Akamaru - Vou lá em cima...  
E vai em direção a saída do quarto de Nagato.  
Akamaru começa a subir as escadarias, mas vê Zetsu o seguindo...  
- Quem mando tu sair de lá?  
- Mas chefe...  
- ZETSU! VAI BEIJAR O NAGATO!  
De repente, todos ouvem um barulho de cama quebrando, e Nagato aparece, vestido elegantemente...  
- Prefiro acordar do que comer planta ... - diz Nagato.  
- Infeliz - reclama Zetsu.


End file.
